This invention relates generally to memory systems and more particularly to memory systems which are adapted to receive a radio frequency signal and produce a signal having a frequency related to the received radio frequency signal for an extended period of time.
As is known in the art, it is sometimes desirable to receive a pulse or "slice" of a received radio frequency signal and produce a continuous wave signal having a frequency related to the frequency of the received signal. Such continuous wave signal may, for example, be either transmitted as a continuous wave signal or pulse modulated to enable transmission of a train of radio frequency signals. One technique suggested to produce such continuous wave signal has been to store the received signal in a recirculating memory; however, because the phase of the received signal at the start of the pulse or "slice" relative to the phase of the signal at the end of the pulse or "slice" is generally not known because the frequency of the received signal is not known, a phase discontinuity may be produced during the recycling. This phase discontinuity distorts the continuous wave signal being produced and thereby reduces the effectiveness of the memory system.